Recently, digital cameras have been mounted in various electronic appliances such as, for example, a vehicle rear camera, a personal computer, a laptop computer, a cellular phone, and a PDA to realize, for example, the storage and transmission of image data and video chatting. Such digital cameras mounted and used in electronic appliances are gradually being reduced in size and weight and are also being reduced in cost.
Accordingly, research is actively underway to implement a high-resolution camera module by appropriately arranging a lens array including multiple lenses. However, when the multiple lenses are assembled in the optical-axis direction, it is difficult to fix the multiple lenses at the same time, which may cause deterioration in the performance and the reliability of the lens array.